Some Archery Stuff
by musicdwarf
Summary: Margaery Tyrell tem sérios problemas com o arco e Robb Stark se dispõe a ajudar.


Margaery Tyrell encaixou a seta na corda e puxou. Os dedos da mão esquerda seguraram com firmeza a empunhadura, e os olhos castanhos miraram o alvo com ferocidade, como se desejassem destruí-lo por simplesmente existir. A mão direita tocou levemente a bochecha da dama, que partiu os lábios em dois e estreitou os olhos. O vento beijou-lhe os cabelos castanhos e fez suas saias moverem-se gentilmente, contudo Margaery não deu atenção à brisa; todo seu mundo, no momento, girava em torno de acertar aquela maldita seta no centro do círculo. Suspirou confiante e soltou a flecha, que voou muitos metros acima do alvo.

Baixou o arco e revirou os olhos. Não sabia ainda por que ainda tentava, sinceramente. Desde criança, quando o pai e os irmãos tentaram ensinar a ela o básico do arqueirismo, Margaery não fora bem sucedida – até hoje pensava no pobre cavaleiro, Sor Gauphy, que tentara ajudá-la a empunhar o arco e acabara com uma flecha atravessada nos dedos. Pensou que a mudança para Porto Real pudesse melhorar suas habilidades, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Sou uma tola, reconheceu. Virou-se para voltar ao castelo e talvez ler um pouco com Elinor e Megga, mas todos seus pensamentos desapareceram ao vê-lo ali.

Robb Stark, o filho de Lorde Eddard e da Senhora Catelyn, estava sempre por perto. Parado ali, o ruivo tentava esconder um sorriso travesso, porém falhava miseravelmente. Vestido com um simples gibão de couro fervido com o lobo dos Stark cosido no peito, o garoto parecia mais um escudeiro qualquer do que o filho de um senhor.

- Senhor – Margaery sorriu e fez uma rápida reverência. Robb inclinou a cabeça, retribuindo o gesto. – Como tem passado?  
- Estou bem, obrigado – ele agradeceu, ainda com aquele sorriso estampado nos lábios. – Creio que esteja com dificuldades no arco?

Ela sorriu e observou Robb Stark fazer o mesmo. O vento bateu mais uma vez em seus cabelos e de repente Margaery percebeu que estavam – talvez por um milagre divino – sozinhos no pátio de treinamento. O ruivo mantinha os braços para trás, aguardando, da maneira mais cavalheiresca possível, uma resposta.

- Possuo algumas dificuldades de aprendizado, eu confesso – e sorriu, dando de ombros. Não se sentia mais tão irritada por causa do maldito alvo, na verdade. – Creio que tenha visto meu último tiro.  
- Acredito que sim – ele caminhou até a aljava que estava pendurada no gancho de uma coluna e pegou uma flecha, suas botas ecoando contra o chão. – Mas são erros pequenos, não se preocupe. Garanto que assim que a senhora superá-los, será uma das melhores arqueiras que conheço.

O único problema de Robb Stark é que ele era, de fato, extremamente cortês. Desde que Margaery chegara a Porto Real, os Stark, que também estavam fazendo uma visita à corte do Rei Robert, foram as criaturas mais gentis que encontrara em todo castelo. O Jovem Lobo, como Robb era chamado, conseguia ser mais amável do que todos eles juntos.

- O senhor é muito gentil – Margaery agradeceu, apesar de ser uma mentira terrível da parte dele.  
- Posso ajudá-la, se desejar – o ruivo ofereceu, aproximando-se de onde ela estava e brincando com a seta que trazia nas mãos. Sorriu mais uma vez. – E se estiver disposta a aceitar minha companhia.

O vento beijou-lhe os cabelos castanhos e as saias, fazendo a morena sorrir para Robb. As garotas e sua leitura diária poderiam esperar alguns momentos.

- Nada me alegraria mais.  
- Poderia então encaixar? – ele pediu, estendendo-lhe a flecha.

Um sorriso de cunho extremamente maldoso surgiu nos lábios de Margaery Tyrell. Ela segurou a seta que o ruivo lhe oferecia e ergueu os olhos castanhos, mirando o rosto dele como se insinuasse algo bastante... inapropriado.

- Com o maior prazer, senhor.

A vermelhidão do rosto de Robb Stark foi impagável. Assim que ouviu a resposta de Margaery, suas orelhas ficaram rubras e suas bochechas, escarlates. Não querendo deixá-lo mais constrangido, a garota encaixou a seta na corda e puxou, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios ao pensar no efeito daquela simples frase.

- Não dispare, por favor – Robb pediu, e Margaery obedeceu, mantendo a corda do arco retesada ao máximo. – Agora...

A cabeça do ruivo surgiu em sua frente, fazendo a morena arregalar os olhos castanhos. Aquela leve brisa deu as caras novamente, trazendo o cheiro dele ao nariz de garota; mesmo Porto Real estando numa agradável primavera, Robb Stark cheirava a inverno e neve, aromas exóticos que traziam a morena uma sensação de segurança. Ele, por sua vez, parecia absorto em avaliar a ponta da seta.

- Senhor – Margaery chamou, e Robb ergueu os brilhantes olhos azuis para encará-la. – Não creio que seja... prudente permanecer em sua atual posição.

Os dedos dela comicharam quando a lembrança de Sor Gauphy, gritando de dor e deixando manchas de sangue em seu elegante manto de zibelina branca, invadiu sua memória. Os dedos do homem não foram decepados pela flecha de Margaery, contudo as cicatrizes nas mãos do bravo cavaleiro eram profundas, e a garota não desejava de forma alguma que elas se repetissem no belo rosto de Robb Stark.

Ele sorriu e pediu a ela desarmasse o arco, explicando que de onde estava era mais fácil perceber os erros.

- De perder um olho também – Margaery riu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.  
- É um risco que estou disposto a correr – o ruivo deu de ombros. – Pronta para acertar o alvo?  
- Não – ela riu. – O senhor nunca vai conseguir me fazer acertar. Já disse que sou terrível.  
- Bem, façamos uma aposta, então – os olhos azuis dele brilharam. – Se a senhora acertar, terá de dançar comigo durante a maior parte do banquete de hoje à noite.

O rei daria um banquete com bastante música, comida e diversão para agradar aos lordes que estavam presentes em Porto Real, e era lógico que todas as famílias compareceriam ao Grande Salão da Fortaleza Vermelha para participar de tal evento. Ela lançou o sorriso mais encantador que conseguiu encontrar e franziu o cenho.

- Dançar com o senhor será um prazer, não um fardo.  
- Duvido que pense assim depois de duas músicas – ele riu e encarou os olhos dela. – Se a senhora errar...  
- O senhor terá de me acompanhar em todas as práticas de falcoaria.  
- Acompanhá-la é uma honra – Robb sorriu de uma maneira travessa, as bochechas corando, e saiu da frente dela. – Mas aceito o trato. Pronta para disparar?

Margaery Tyrell assentiu e puxou a seta novamente, retesando a corda. Era tudo uma questão de respiração, de controle, de calcular a direção do vento, de disciplina, de... Robb Stark estar segurando suas mãos, tanto a que agarrava o arco quanto a que prendia a flecha. Ele estava perto, muito perto, praticamente colado ao corpo dela. A brisa novamente beijou as saias de Margaery, e filha de Mace sentiu o cheiro de inverno do ruivo invadir seu nariz. Ele tem cheiro de segurança, ela pensou. Robb soltou uma risada baixa ao ouvido dela.

- Relaxe as mãos, senhora – ele disse, as palavras sendo acompanhadas por outro riso leve. – Não precisa segurar com tanta força o arco, ele não vai fugir.

E era algo na voz dele, ela percebeu. Robb Stark tinha uma voz agradável de ouvir, rouca, doce, até. Tudo tinha o tom certo, e por mais que ela desejasse fervorosamente errar o tiro e vencer a maldita aposta, as palavras dele afrouxaram suas mãos e ela relaxou, sentindo a brisa acariciar seu rosto. Ora, muito bem jogado, Stark...

- Isto é trapaça, meu senhor – Margaery sorriu com o canto dos lábios, todavia não ousou se mexer.  
- Sinto muito se desejo fervorosamente sua companhia no banquete – ele sussurrou, rindo ao pé do ouvido dela. – Agora, fixe o pensamento no alvo.

E ela o fez. Tudo o que Margaery Tyrell ouviu durante alguns segundos, além do canto doce da brisa, foi a voz profunda de Robb Stark pedindo à morena que relaxasse, que ficasse calma, que esperasse o momento certo para disparar. Talvez fosse um delírio de sua cabeça, contudo ela podia jurar que os lábios do ruivo roçaram em sua orelha em determinado instante. Quando ele deu o sinal, Margaery semicerrou os olhos e soltou a flecha, acompanhando com um olhar apreensivo a seta cortar o ar e, por um milagre divino de Robb, acertar exatamente o centro do alvo.

A morena piscou os olhos e seus lábios se entreabriram num gesto incrédulo. Quando se virou para o ruivo, viu que ele sorria vitorioso, admirando orgulhoso a flecha que estava fincada exatamente no minúsculo círculo vermelho do alvo. Margaery abriu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos de Robb.

- O senhor... – ela começou, sem saber o que dizer.

O nortenho colocou ambos os braços para trás e inclinou o torso.

- Nos vemos mais tarde no banquete? – perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Ela assentiu, e o ruivo fez uma reverência rápida, adicionando num sussurro: - Parecerão mil anos até lá, minha senhora.

Assim que ele se foi, desaparecendo para dentro da Fortaleza Vermelha, Margaery Tyrell riu, incapaz de acreditar na existência de alguém como Robb Stark. Recolheu a aljava que trouxe consigo e foi ler com as primas, sabendo que seu pensamento não sairia do nortenho até a hora do maldito banquete chegar.


End file.
